


Just Waiting For The Rain

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: Ballades, Community: 1-million-words, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: The wind whips across the desertKicking up small tornadoes of dirt





	Just Waiting For The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> For the 1MW challenge to write "Poetry" I chose a ballade, which is defined as such:
> 
> _Ballade  
>  Poetry which has three stanzas of seven, eight or ten lines and a shorter final stanza of four or five. All stanzas end with the same one line refrain._
> 
> It didn't say if they should rhyme or not, so I went with yes

The wind whips across the desert  
Kicking up small tornadoes of dirt.  
Scrub the only concession of vert  
To indicate nature might reassert  
It's hold. A hold now long inert.  
A figure appears, in a black shirt  
One more just waiting for the rain.

The single figure, with hair of red,  
Is searching for one rumored dead.  
One only in legacy rememberèd,  
by a daughter, now home asleep in her bed.  
He's made a promise to the girl aforesaid,  
To find what he can about the bloodshed  
That happened just waiting for the rain.

On his quest, he would much rather drive,  
but couldn't without alerting the hive  
of watchers, who'd force him to shrive  
to horrors never seen by those still alive.  
No, if they woke to see him, he'd never survive.  
His Motorbaby, her story, they'd deprive  
As she sat, just waiting for the rain.

So he goes like a lamb to the slaughter  
For the one whom he loves like a daughter  
Though it be more acid than water  
He survives just waiting for the rain.


End file.
